In many industries, corporations provide their employees with a standard uniform to wear. The uniforms serve not only an aesthetic function, thereby enhancing a desirable corporate image, but serve a safety function as well. For example, providing employees in the food service industry with a new uniform on a regular basis enables employers to assure the cleanliness and neat appearance of their employees.
Providing a standard uniform to employees presents employers with both cost and storage problems. Thus, in many industries there is a large turnover in personnel which requires that the uniforms always be available in a full range of sizes. This practice is not only inefficient in that uniforms in many of the sizes will not be used for a long period of time, but it requires the employer to apportion an unnecessarily large amount of money to uniform inventory.
Thus, the need exists for a garment having a large waist size adjustment to accommodate extensive variations in the waist size of employees. Preferably, the waist adjustment configuration will be of a simple construction that is easily and conveniently adjusted by the wearer with a minimum of effort. More preferably, the waist adjustment configuration will be simple and inexpensive to manufacture, thereby making it an extremely cost effective alternative to employers who otherwise would need to maintain an inventory of uniforms in a variety of different sizes.